


Tumblr Requests

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: A place to post all kind of different requests from my Tumblr, which are too short to be made into a single work.First Chapter: Ebisu getting his glasses whipped awaySecond Chapter: Sasuke coming home





	1. What a strange end to a date

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Okay this is a personal request but could you please write the female reader is leaning in to kiss Ebisu and just takes his glasses and whips them in the opposite direction and straight up leaves.

Ebisu didn’t know when had been the last time he had sweaty palms. He had to wipe them off constantly, sneakily and as careful as possible, to not let his date know how nervous he was. After all, he was a jonin and jonin were never nervous! They were cool and courageous, never even trembling in the face of a challenge.

And still… It was embarrassing. Embarrassing to know he could be nervous to this amount, just because he was on a date. A simple, mere date. Nothing else. Granted, with a beautiful example of the female part of Konoha’s dating pool, what would also be a reason for his sudden development of sweaty hands and the constant fiddling with his round sunglasses, but Ebisu hoped she didn’t notice.

Throughout the whole evening. Which started a few hours ago.

Right now, they were on their way back to your flat and Ebisu offered to accompany you. Walking side by side, he trying not to awkwardly reach out and take your hand, while you merrily were on your way.

The date went well, at least, that was what Ebisu thought. A dinner in a restaurant, small talk and even a dessert! He made it this far without his date running away, that must mean something, right? To top it off, not even a nosebleed ruined the evening, even though he had to keep himself from fawning over your whole figure and the way a slight breeze would ruffle through your hair. It was hard, maintaining the image of an honorable jonin, all the while his eyes would drift towards more… _interesting_ areas.

“Alright.” Abruptly, you stopped in front of an apartment block. Ebisu nearly missed a step, while his heart jumped into his throat. “That’s it. My stop.”

“Already? I mean-! Yes, alright. Great.” He hated how his voice sounded, so insecure and so untypical for a jonin. He was part of the elite and still, a simple date turned him into a stuttering and nervous idiot!

With the help of his sunglasses, Ebisu tried to play his behavior off. Automatically, his right hand rose to push the glasses upwards again, while you stood just in front of him, unimpressed and unmovable, arms crossed over your chest and face unreadable.

 

Silence laid over the two of them, until you huffed lowly. “Well… I guess I will see you.”

“You… will?”

A snort drifted through the air. “Yes. The date was… was actually nice. I think I can bear another one.”

Only when Ebisu spotted the mischief in your eyes, he knew you were joking. A breath released itself in the form of a low sigh, before he straightened his back and tried to conjure the image of a confident, great ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. “Great. I mean, of course, it was to be expected. I can only recuperate the feeling of a repetition of our meeting. When and where do you want to meet, so that we can deepen our connection hopefully further?”

You shrugged, which deflated Ebisu’s hopes a little bit. “Don’t know yet,” you said and stepped closer, right into his personal space, “But just let me ask you…”

You leaned in. Ebisu froze on the spot, thoughts whirling around and too confused to properly fathom what was happening. Wait, _you_ leaned in? Eyes closed, lips a tiny bit pursed? Did the date really go that well? His heart pounded in his chest, his throat dry, and Ebisu’s glasses seemed to be dangerously close to falling off his nose once more.

He had to react. Had to do something. The whole world seemed to freeze up, only moving as slow as a snail would. With wide eyes and a pounding heart, the man watched how you leaned even further in, eyelids fluttering and still looking so damn fine…

Okay, he could totally do this. Before the courage could leave him again, the man closed his eyes too and leaned forward. Centimeter for centimeter, he expected to meet your lips, feel them sliding against his in a sensual caress, expected to hear your delighted moans and sighs, before parting and seeing the lovely shade of red on your face.

Suddenly, the darkness of his closed eyes lightened. At the same time, he could feel the sharp sting of metal biting into his right ear, just as well as the swish of air. Confused, Ebisu opened his eyes, one hand already reaching up to lay protectively over the slightly painful area around his ear.

 

His sunglasses. In your hands. You stole them from him when he had been defenseless.

Your nimble fingers handled the glass carefully, turning the dark lenses around and inspecting the insides, before smiling almost devilishly at him. “You constantly have your hands on your glasses, so I asked myself if you’re hiding something.”

“I have no reason to hide anything.” Ebisu answered.

“Good.” Suddenly, you whipped them away, watching them shatter on the ground. “Then you have nothing to hide behind anymore.” And without another word or gesture, you left. Just opened the door to your apartment complex, stepped inside and closed the entrance, leaving the jonin without his beloved sunglasses behind.

He could only stand and stare at the destroyed sunglasses. A strange mixture of anger and unwilling fascination mingled inside his brain. It was a hard and bitter battle, but in the end, the fascination won by a thread. The whole situation had changed, from the hopeful ending of a date with slight romantic hues underlying everything, to a quite interesting, infuriating, incredible night. Before, he had liked you. But now, he found you _fascinating_.

“Maybe,” Ebisu kneeled down and gathered carefully the shards in one hand, “Maybe, she’s right.”

Maybe it was time to forego the sunglasses from time to time. He had nothing to hide, after all.


	2. Sasuke: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is suffering from phantom pains. Thankfully, he's going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr Request:
> 
> Can you add to the list a fluffy Sasuke where he's had a bad mission but returns home to his wife (who's sorta happy like Naruto) and his kids and he's thankful for them

The mission had been a horrendous waste of time and resources. Sasuke’s frustration still boiled right beneath the surface of his too thin skin. Konoha’s way of delegating missions according to their difficulty and manpower always had some big holes, but this _farce_ was - even for them - a new low: Sending him to gather information about a group of mercenaries which weren’t even close to the level of Akatsuki. Sending him was a total overreaction, absolutely not necessary and a waste of his skills, almost bordering to an insult.

Adding to his frustration was the sensitivity of the stump where his left arm used to be. Every move, every step on the even surface of the path back to Konoha, every breath he took made lightning flash through his entire body, circling and narrowing onto the point of his cut off limb. Since this morning, the left shoulder seemed to pulse to the beat of his heart. His muscles seemed to ache to move, to contract and do _something_. Anything than being useless.

Sasuke could feel his left arm still. Every cut-off nerve screamed, howled, craved with a bloody insistence for the lost flesh and muscles back. Like usual, he lifted his coat over his missing arm, allowed the air to cool his body a bit. Usually, it helped.

Today, it irritated him even more. Everything was too much. Too bright, too hot, too heavy, too painful. He was so close to revert back to his juvenile days of snarling and snapping at someone when his home showed up in the field of his vision, that Sasuke nearly did so when the first tones of his lover’s singing reached his ears.

Only nearly.

A soft melody, low and echoing through the air. His steps faltered, paused; only to pick up some speed. Not running, no. Just walking, quickly, right towards his only real home. The Uchiha district in Konoha didn’t count, not after what happened so long ago. But this house, in the calm outskirts of Konohagakure, surrounded by apple trees and visited by numerous, lazy cats, _was_ his home. The noise of the inner village was only a faint rumble in his ears as Sasuke stepped onto the front porch. 

 

With short, practiced motions, he stripped his sandals off and settled them right beside your sandals and the – in comparison – tiny ones.

A rare smile flashed over his face. Yes, it would be good to be home again.

 

As soon as he slid the door open, the singing abruptly stopped. A little, overly dramatic gasp, then a familiar head showed itself right out of the living room.

“Sasuke!”

Before he had even the chance to shed his coat, you ran towards him, on bare feet and arms wide open. Grinning from ear to ear, you threw yourself onto him, already babbling about how much you had missed him and how empty the house had been without his presence.

“Oh my gosh, there you are!” Your mouth moved against Sasuke’s neck as you closed the hug around him; a loving, simple caress. “Finally, I don’t have to sleep alone anymore. The bed and house were so cold without you.”

“Mhmm.”

“Haru also missed you. A lot. She asked every night for you. _Where’s dad? Where’s dad? You can’t tell bedtime stories like dad!_ ” You giggled lowly. “So demanding, our daughter. Well, more your daughter. She takes after you more than me.”

“Mhmmm-mhmm.” 

You also smelled like home. Like freshly washed laundry, earth and _you_. So much like you and your whole personality that Sasuke couldn’t help himself but to nuzzle his nose into your neck and simply breathe in that calming, easing scent.

Even the phantom pain pulsing through his shoulder seemed to ease the tiniest bit.

Your talking was a nice buzzing-sound in the background of his consciousness. Breath for breath, Sasuke relaxed. Muscle for muscle, limb for limb, until the man was nearly sagging against the one support in his life he didn’t imagine having a few years ago. Annoying friends who didn’t know how to keep their noses out of his business? Yes, of course. A sensei who was constantly bugging him about his missing empathy? Already had that, no need for more. But a loving wife, a sweet child?

Not in a hundred years.

“Aaaaw.” Your hands were stroking softly over his back, rubbing little circles into his clothes, dug with a little bit of strength into his tensed muscles. “It’s okay. You’re home now. We’re here for you.”

Only when his right arm circled your waist did your words drifted off into the silence. This. This was his second-favorite moment of coming back home. The calmness Sasuke experienced in your arms, despite your loud words and wide gestures, which reminded him so much of Naruto sometimes that he couldn’t help but ask himself if you two were faintly related or not.

 

Though, the rare calm moment was disturbed quickly. More hasty footsteps thundered on the wood of the hallway, only followed by a high shriek and a loud laughter which never failed to make Sasuke feel all warm and chummy on the inside.

“ _DAD!”_

You loosened the hug, only for Haru to squeeze herself into the space between the two of you and sling her small, chubby limbs around his leg. 

“DAD!” she repeated, showing off her pearly-white teeth in a huge, innocent smile.

“I’m home.” Sasuke said lowly. His right arm reached out, hands and fingers open and without a second of hesitation, Haru caught on. 

With a single, practiced motion and a low grunt, the man heaved his daughter into the crook of his arm. The girl squealed in delight, unabashed and unashamed to show her emotions so freely. So unlike him, so unlike any Uchiha. Haru was free from the past and as her father, he would always fight that it would stay that way - No matter how pointless his missions would be.

The little girl leaned in, her strong arms reaching barely around his neck. Her warmth was scorching him and should intensify the phantom pain roaring in his body, but strangely enough, Sasuke couldn’t care less.

“Welcome home,” she said. 

He could tell that she practiced that sentence by herself, maybe even asked you to teach it to her properly; the meaning and implication of such a simple sentence.

The phantom pain wasn’t gone when Sasuke answered his daughter in a low, hushed tone. So low that even you couldn’t hear what he whispered into his daughter’s ear, despite standing right beside them. He was still hypersensitive of every smell, of every sound in his close proximity, even when Sasuke slipped a little trinket into Haru’s hand. A pin for her Uchiha-hair, black as night and as smooth as silk, adorned with a little plum blossom at the very tip. He was still a bit miffed about wasting his time at something so simple as scouting out a group of mercenaries when he followed you into the kitchen, Haru still comfortably tucked away in the crook of his arm and the pin proudly displayed in her hair. But these little irritations were nothing against the feeling of being in the one place where he felt the most accepted for all his nooks and crannies, and, most importantly, felt loved for them.

Sasuke was truly at home and he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to Chisie! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Big fat lovely Kudos to Chisie who proofreads my stuff and bears my many, many mistakes! :D


End file.
